


Perks of Being Babysat

by Meyonnotgamer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teacher/Student, F/F, Mention of some other fandoms, My neighbour's my teacher AU, Slow Burn, Teacher/Student, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyonnotgamer/pseuds/Meyonnotgamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'My neighbor's my teacher Clexa AU.</p><p>Due to certain events, Abby is unsure of leaving her daughter alone at home. This meant Clarke has to be babysat - even if she's a few months shy of her eighteenth birthday -. Her mother not being able to find someone to accompany Clarke on a short notice, she asks their neighbor Lexa, an intern teacher at TonDC High. </p><p>Prologue: </p><p> “Mom, I’m eighteen!” Clarke exclaimed.<br/>“No you’re not, you are seventeen and eleven months.” Abby explained, leading the younger blonde to groan in protest.<br/>“Just get your stuff and go over, Lexa already agreed.”<br/>“Fine.” Clarke said as she grabbed her sketchbook and other necessities, “Well I’ll see you tomorrow or something.”</p><p>She stood outside of her neighbor’s door - Clarke honestly did not know how this ‘Lexa’ looks – apprehensively pressing the doorbell.<br/>The young teen waited impatiently for her neighbor to open the door, picking at her nails nervously.<br/>Click, the door was open. </p><p>“Miss Woods?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new thing to me so bear with my mistakes, feel free to point them out or give suggestions.It's quite short. Also there ARE SOME spoilers for Episode 12/13 of Once Upon a Time so yea.

“Miss Woods?” Clarke questioned her ‘Trainee Teacher’, “You’re Lexa?”

Her teacher nodded in response, gesturing for her to come in. The interior of Lexa’s house was appealing to the eye with wood floorings, black colored shelves and other neatly placed objects.

“So Clarke, what do you want to do?” Lexa asked as she watched her student sit on her couch.

“Um I don’t know? We could just chill?” Clarke said nervously. She was on the fence of whether this situation was good or not, considering she found her teacher quite _hot._

“Sure.” The brunette then plopped on the couch next to Clarke.

“So Miss Woods –“ - She was cut off by her teacher - ,

“Lexa is fine”

“Okay, Lexa, when did you move in?”

“A few weeks ago,” the teacher paused, turning to make eye contact with Clarke “Why?”

Clarke was caught off guard by Lexas green eyes but managed to stutter out a response. “I was just curious.”

“Can I ask you a question Clarke?” Lexa asked. The younger girl nodded. “Why is it that you need to be babysat, aren’t you eighteen?”  
  Silence fell upon the two. Clarke didn’t know how to answer her teacher. She _knew_ the reason why her mother is so cautious of leaving her alone at home but she found it too shameful to tell. Sensing Clarkes discomfort, Lexa broke the awkward silence, “You don’t need to answer that Miss Griffin.” The older woman felt that she crossed a line, she knew she shouldn’t have pried. Clarke gave a soft ‘okay’.

   Lexa turned her television on, switching through channels stopping at ABC. They were running the most recent episode of ‘Once Upon a Time’. At that moment, Clarke perked up and started to watch the show. Amused, Lexa said “You watch this show too huh?”

“Mhm, I was planning to watch this tomorrow but since its on…” she trailed off. A grin was plastered on the younger girls face as she turned back to focus on the show. _That’s so cute, how happy she looks. The way she focuses on the show. I shouldn’t have these kind of thoughts about a student. What’s wrong with me_ , Lexa thought.

 

* * *

BONUS CONTENT:  
 ***Regina, seeing Hooks bloody face, quickly moved in front of Henry in order to shield him from such an awful sight.***  
Clarke flailed her arms in the air shouting “THAT’S THE ONLY GOOD PARENTING I’VE SEEN SO FAR!”  
Lexa watched Clarke steam up over the show letting out a small chuckle.


	2. Beds and Burns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets say Abby's caught up in the ER and can't come home so Clarke has to spend the next day with Lexa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short and it's not edited yet but I really wanted to give you guys a chapter. Enjoy :P

   A sunshine filtered through the windows, illuminating the surroundings. Clarke sat up confused, she was in an unfamiliar room. It had a few certificates hung up on the white walls, dark grey shelves that held up pictures of Lexa and what Clarke assumes is her family. In one frame, there was a burly man wearing a maroon colored shirt, an averaged height redhead - who was shorter than Lexa in the photo -, a blonde giving Lexa a nudgie and Lexa herself. _She looks happy in this picture_. The young girl continued to scan the room, her thoughts flowing freely. This lead to Clarke wandering how she got into the room in the first place. She didn't know how she got there, let alone when she walked into this room. 

"Oh, you're awake." This gave Clarke a shock, waking her up from her slightly dazed state. "Good morning." She replied.

"I am guessing you had a sound sleep considering it's twelve." Lexa quipped. A blush creeped up the other girls face, her ears burning red.

"Oh gosh Miss Woods, I didn't mean to sleep in so long."

"I told you 'Lexa' is fine. And it's okay. Also if you're wandering, you fell asleep whilst we were watching TV, so I brought you up to my room."

 _Well that answers the question_. "Did you?" Clarke questioned insecurely.

"Don't worry, I slept on the couch. I wouldn't sleep in the same bed as you unless you were okay with it." The brunette reassured. Once again, green eyes met blue. Clarke broke the eye contact, to take in her teachers stature. Lexa gave her student a reassuring smile that made Clarke feel much more at ease. They sat there for a while, both not wanting break the comfortable silence that fell upon the two. But it was inevitable.

'Would you like to go to your house to wash up then lunch or..." The blonde seemed to give it some thought before saying,

"My place. I can cook us mac and cheese if you'd like, cause i wanted to" she paused, "Never-mind, lets just go to my house."

* * *

 

"Okay, um could you just wait here, I just need to freshen up." 

"Just take your time." Lexa watched as the girl scurried off into the bathroom, leaving her alone to get lost in her thoughts. _What is this girl doing to me? I mean I am her teacher for gods sake! Maybe I shouldn't have told Abby I could watch over Clarke. Thinking of Abby, where is she?_ Her thoughts were cut of by a flash of blonde hair. 

"Sorry, did I take long?" Lexa just shakes her head 'no'.

"Okay, I should start cooking."

"Do you want help?"

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Clarke shot her a smile and Lexa swore her heart rate speed up. ' _Ding'_  Not noticing Clarke went into the kitchen, the brunette checked her phone, it was a text from Anya.

**AnyaAss: Hey lil sis you free tdy**

**Heda: No, I'm 'babysitting'**

**AnyaAss: babysitting?**

**Heda: My neighbor**

**AnyaAss: whatever you say kid**

Lexa was about to type a response when she heard a pan drop on the floor as Clarke cursed rather loudly. The teacher quickly stood from her seat, rushing into the kitchen where she found Clarke cradling her hand in front of a broken pan that had hot mac and cheese spilling out.

"Clarke are you okay?" 

"Yea" _Lie._

"Let me look at your hand." The burn didn't look to bad but would still have hurt a shit ton, so she lead Clarke over to the sink to put her hand under some cold water.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" Clarke had a pained expression on her face as she told Lexa where she could find the kit. She instructed the younger girl to stay there for ten to fifteen minutes before gently cleaning the burnt area with soap.

   Lexa came back quickly, grabbing a paper towel to dry off Clarkes hand. She then rubs a liquid on the burnt area before wrapping it with some gauze. Lexa looked at Clarke to see if she was okay. The blonde didn't meet the other girls eye, instead muttering a soft 'Thank you' in embarrassment.

"How bout we order pizza. Sound good?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What should they do next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia find out about Clarkes little crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in like a week. Hopefully you guys understand that school has started up again (for me at least) therefore do expect delays and long intervals between chapters. I really am sorry but I really need to focus as this year is kinda important. Thanks for understanding :/

_Her hands were soft, gosh the concern in her eyes. I wonder if Lexa really_ \- Clarkes thoughts were interrupted by Raven.

"Princess, did you hear me?"

"Wha?" Confusion seeped into her voice.

"I asked if your hand was alright." Raven repeated her question.

"Um yea its- I'm fine." the blonde stuttered.

Both Raven and Octavia looked at each other, then back at Clarke. Raven gave Octavia the go ahead.

" _Clarke_ ," she sounded serious, her posture changing. "is something wrong? You've been pretty space out dude."

The artist opened her mouth to speak but before she could, the bell rang, its shrill sound reverberating in the room. The other students started to get up and leave, which was what Clarke was about to do except Octavia pulled her back.

"Clarke, seriously what's up." Octavia monotoned. Hearing one of her most cheerful, loud and playful friend sound so serious really scared Clarke. She knew she had to at least tell them.

"Okay there's this girl-"

"Ha! You owe me twenty bucks O." Raven shouted in excitement.

"You guys made a bet on me?" Clarke said, faking offence.

"Duh dude!" Octavia 

"Anyways who's this girl?" Raven cut in as the three walked out the class.

"You'll see her in the next class we have."

"But the next class is English literature and we've established that you like no one in that class." Raven stated.

"She's talking about Miss Woods." O said blatantly. Clarkes face lit up and burned as she walked faster towards class. Unfortunately for her, her friends caught up with her as they entered the classroom.

 _Oh god._  Clarke felt her ears burn red. Lexa was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a basic white blouse -tucked in- accompanied by flats and her hair brown hair in an untidy braid. Octavia and Raven both laughed as they watched their friend ogle Miss Woods, O gently nudging the flustered blonde. Raven pulled the girl to the groups seats, Octavias laughter filling the room, gaining her weird looks from her classmates. 

"Octavia, would you settle down." Lexa calmly asked of her student.

"Sure will, Miss Woods," Giving the teacher a fake salute. Lexa contained the urge to roll her eyes as the girl sat down.

"Alright class." she paused, "We are going to be doing poem writing today."

Harper then raised her hand, "Is there any specific topic to write on?" 

"No there isn't, it can be freeform."

A few "yes"s came from the class.

"Anymore questions class?' 

They replied with a unanimous 'no' before they started on their poems. Octavia smiled deviously, turning towards Clarke.

"I dare you to write a romantic poem confessing your feelings for Miss Woods" Clarkes face flashed with panic then determination.

"I accept." 

* * *

 

The class went fairly quiet except for the lingering murmur. The students focused on their work, Clarke especially. She wasn't planning on handing in a piece confessing her 'liking' to the teacher, instead giving her a poem about LGBTQIA+ representation. Clarke was going to show Octavia and Raven the fake work. 

_'Your eyes so green_

_like a forests spring._

_Your voice so smooth it's a melody_

_I crave your affection_

_which I hope you give_

_What I'm trying to say is_

_that you make my heart beat skip.'_

_Meh good enough._ The blonde held it up to her friends, letting them read the poem. Raven bursts out in laughter, disrupting the peace and quiet but no one seemed to mind. Lexa stood from her desk, walking over to the three girls. Octavia had joined in the fun, now all of them laughing.

"You aren't seriously going to hand that in are you?" Octavia said through her fit of giggles.

"I assume you girls are done." Lexa took the paper from the three and walked back to the front of the class. "If you guys are done with your work you may pass it to me and the reset of the period is yours."

It wasn't much time left but still enough to have a good conversation or read a chapter of a book. Dread hung in the air as Clarke spoke up to the other two,

"I wasn't planning on actually handing that in."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no what will Clarke do next. Also i can't write for my life so forgive me.


End file.
